heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormwatch
Stormwatch is the United Nations' official superhuman response force. Originally founded in 1988 at the behest of Henry Bendix, in order to take advantage of the Seedling phenomenon for the defense and betterment of mankind. It has undergone several ups and downs over the years, but presently has enjoyed a resurgence in prominence and popularity under the leadership of the Martian Manhunter. They operate from the expansive orbital station known as Skywatch, and only the Justice League of America are more popular and highly-regarded than the primary members of the Stormwatch team (though the Titans get very close). Stormwatch actually operates multiple squads, but only Stormwatch Prime and Stormwatch Red are sent into the field (at least as far as anyone knows). Stormwatch Prime Stormwatch Prime is the main response force utilized by the United Nations for high-level superhuman threats. It consists of several of the organization's most experienced and powerful members, and is the main public face of the Stormwatch organization. They have a (very) friendly rivalry with the JLA and are generally regarded by all as "the good guys." They are led in the field by Battalion and all their members have earned their superhero cred the hard way. Members manhunter.jpg| Martian Manhunter Weatherman batallion.jpg| Batallion XO Winderdc.jpg| Winter vixen.jpg| Vixen nautika.jpg| Nautika hallantern.jpg| Green Lantern Fuji.gif| Fuji diva.jpg| Diva blacklightning.jpg| Black Lightning fire.jpg| Fire ice.jpg| Ice Stormwatch Red Stormwatch Red is the Stormwatch organizations "direct strike" force. While Stormwatch Prime is tailored to be versatile in their approach to super-powered threats, Stormwatch Red is designed to hit things hard and as fast and try to take down threats with great efficiency. They are pretty much the embodiment of the maxim "peace through superior firepower." The team contains several of Stormwatch's most powerful and potentially destructive members, and often gets sent in when "an example" needs to be made. In situations where they are both deployed to the same situation, Stormwatch Red seamlessly folds back into Stormwatch Prime, allowing them to work together as a cohesive whole. Members Nathanieladam.jpg| Captain Adam Field Leader sunburst.jpg| Sunburst XO cannon.jpg| Cannon hellstrike.jpg| Nigel Keane flint.jpg| Flint firestorm.jpg| Firestorm Stormwatch Green Stormwatch Green (Unofficially known as "Stormwatch Academy") is the proving grounds for prospective Stormwatch members. Whether newly-discovered Seedlings or other super-powered beings, it's Stormwatch Green where they undergo their training and find out if they "make the cut" for the big leagues later on. It can often be quite a motley crew of misfits, as Stormwatch isn't picky about who they let "try out." They're just much more selective about who "graduates." Members synergy.jpg| Synergy Recruiter backlash.jpg| Backlash Trainer strafe.jpg| Strafe undertow.jpg| Undertow bbetty.jpg| Black Betty monstrosity.jpg| Monstrosity thunder.jpg| Thunder Stormwatch Black Stormwatch Black doesn't exist. Just ask anyone. But if, hypothetically speaking, they did, they'd have formerly been Henry Bendix's personal covert operations squad (and all too often hitmen). Under the management of J'onn J'onnz they probably would be something very different, though. Like maybe a loose-knit group of "consultants" who occasionally offer covert support to Stormwatch operations. Members Engineer, Jason Blood, Jack Hawksmoor, Midnighter, Apollo, Jenny Quantum, Alec Holland Tech and Vehicles History Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Earth-24 Team